


Mint, cherry blossoms and pinewood

by Rainbow_star_tea



Category: C-Pop, EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: A/B/O verse, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - College/University, K-Pop - Freeform, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, kpop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-30 17:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8542999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_star_tea/pseuds/Rainbow_star_tea
Summary: When Jongdae and Minseok move to China, but don't understand a single word of Mandarin, Luhan comes to help them. Where Yifan and Yixing are nice, Tao is himself, Sehun is less of a brat, Jongdae is a troll and Luhan is Luhan.





	

Luhan looked around the room. The scents of everyone wafted over him, and clogged up his nose. At first all he smelt was the mingling scents of honey and mango, soon he smelt something beautiful. The scent cloaked him, making him feel at home and safe. It was the smell of mint, cherry blossoms and pinewood, it was like nothing he had ever smelt before. He tried to spot the owner, with no avail, only seeing a sea of faces. As the lecture started, he heard the two men in the row above him whispering in Korean, one seemed to know what was going on. The other, not so much. 

As the lecture ended he realised he had absorbed none of the information, because he had been staring at the guy with cute lips, round face and pointed eyes. Sweet scent all forgotten, Luhan thought he would be content spending every day with this man.

Luhan picked up his books as he followed the two out of the room and into the hallway towards the cafeteria. As they walk, connected at the hip, he walks up beside them, and listens to their conversation. 'I'm translating what I can, but I don't really know,' Dinosaur says as Kitty eyes laughs 'Don't worry I have no ideas either, but everyone smelt so nice...' 'oooohhhhh!' Dinosaur says as he nudges Kitty eyes, grinning widely, making Kitty eyes blush. Luhan felt this may be a good time to but in. 'Annyeonghaseyo!' He said energetically, turning to the two faces, looking at him with horror and awe. 'Hello! I'm Luhan!' He said energetically. 'How much... How much did you understand,' the dinosaur said in Korean. 'Most of it actually,' Luhan replied, with their stunned looks he elaborated. 'I took Korean for 4 years, and was quite good at it too.' 'Oh...' came from both guys simultaneously. Despite everything, Luhan could Smell a combination of omega and beta scents, the strong pungent sweet smell, and the subdued but piney scent mingled together. Kitty eyes must be beta he thought. His muscles, though not completely visible rippled under his shirt with every movement. So Dino must be omega. Huh. He almost didn't seem like it. 

The trio reached the end of the hallway, and Luhan invited them to come and sit with his friends, who he informed, could all speak varying amounts of Korean, from Zitao, who could barely pronounce hello, to Sehun, who was their Korean transfer student, who luckily for Zitao could speak Mandarin too. As they neared the table Luhan introduced them in Mandarin as Dinosaur and Kitty Eyes, but luckily both of them were able to make their own introductions, and said that they were Jongdae(dinosaur) and Minseok(Kitty Eyes). Yi Fan and Yixing welcomed them warmly, and both did their best to hold a conversation, but unfortunately Luhan, since he was the most fluent, was stuck with helping them study. 

Over the next few weeks Luhan had grown accustomed to seeing the two Korean students constantly together, and he was almost convinced that they were dating, except the evil couple that was Sehun and Zitao insisted that they weren't. And those two knew who everyone was dating. Which was good, because Minseok had been growing on him, and every time he say the small man, his heart seemed to to become putty, and he became less of the manly alpha that he was and more a ball of fluff. Godamnit, he thought to himself as he rounded the corner to the Koreans apartment. I'm gonna become jelly again. Damn. Jelly Luhan, while cute, Luhan thought to himself, was not really the manly image he wanted to give off. As he knocked on the door and waited for someone to open it he frantically made himself look presentable in case it was Minseok opening the door. But no. The kid who was now known as the troll of their little group opened up giving a knowing smirk towards Luhan as he started to head out the door. 'Wait...' Luhan started, 'what?' jongdae asked, 'are you going out?' 'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?' 'Well, I've never seen you and Minseok apart,' '.... you know we're not attached right?' 'Yeah yeah,' 'but...' Jongdae had started to get his evil grin on his face as he leaned closer to Luhan ear 'this means you'll have Minseok alone~~~' at that Jongdae sprinted away leaving Luhan looking stunned and slightly flushed. Now all he could think about the possibility of having the adorable beta alone. 

As he walked into the kitchen of the small apartment, he yelled out to signal that he was there and started rifling through the cupboards for food. Once he had found something of substance he walked the few steps into the open lounge room, where Minseok was sleeping on the couch, not at all fazed by his previous yelling. He's so handsome, Luhan thought as he tenderly stroked the man's face. Unfortunately for him, that was enough to wake up the sleeping beta, his raven black hair sticking up every which way as he sat up quickly, mumbling that he was awake. What Minseok found when he opened his eyes was a Luhan, on the floor, who looked like he had been scared to death. 

Once Minseok had finally calmed down from laughing so hard, and Luhan had composed himself, they sat down together on the couch to study Mandarin. This was the closest Luhan had ever been to Minseok as they sat shoulder to shoulder and read out of the textbook on how to write basic characters, as he leaned over Minseok to look at the text book in his lap, he got a good wiff of the small mans scent. What? This was the first time he was actually able to smell the mans individual scent, without Jongdae's mingling into it, but all he could smell was the sweet scent of omega. Deeply confused, and dazed from the whiff of pheromones, he grabbed Minseok wrist in his hand, as the man looked at him questioningly, and brought his wrist up to his nose. Omega. Definitely omega. Still confused, he let go of Minseok's wrist, and just stared at him, as the other stared back. They stayed like this for all of a minute before Minseok started to ask Luhan what was wrong. 

'Wha-what is it?' 

'No-nothing,' Luhan replied, barely able to get his brain around the fact that Minseok was an omega let alone get out coherent sentences.

'No, I know there's something. What's wrong?'

'You're an omega.' Luhan replied plainly.

'Yeah. Any problem with that?' Minseok replied as he inhaled deeply, expecting taunts and sneers, but when Luhan replied with a peck on the lips, he was not prepared. While Luhans brain had finally snapped out of its haze, Minseok's went into overdrive. Does this mean he likes me too? But before he could say anything out loud, Luhan turned away curling up with his knees to his chest, holding Minseok's hand on his. 'I hope this is alright with you. Right?' Luhan whispered, not quite looking away from Minseok, but definitely not looking at him. 

'Right.' Minseok whispered back. Giving his biggest smile to Luhan that he could.

 

Monday mornings were not good mornings for Minseok, especially when it was 6am on a Monday morning. At least it was the last of exams over, and college was no longer part of his life, and that's all he needed to bring a smile to his face. As he rolled over, expecting to find warmth, where his alpha boyfriend should be, he only found a vacant spot filled with air. He opened his eyes to see that, indeed, no one was there. He looked around the room in case Luhan had just gotten up, but he couldn't see the gangly man getting dressed, or hear food being burned, so he must have gone out. As he stepped into the living room feeling groggy as hell, and with blurry eyes filled with sleep, he plopped back down onto the couch, almost falling asleep again as he yawned, before pulling his phone out. He started to text Luhan before he realised the text that had just been sent, telling Minseok that he had gone out shopping and wouldn't be back all day. This re-soured Minseok's mood. Minseok made that fact known to Luhan as he texted frantically back telling him he better make up for it later, when Luhan immediately replied with a very cheeky sounding "of course." 

 

Luhan had been walking around the same shop for 3 hours, and even though he'd already chosen weeks in advance, he wanted to make sure it was the perfect one, hence, every item had to be carefully scrutinised, to the staffs dismay, because as Jongdae had found out on this shopping trip he had accompanied Luhan on, an anxious Luhan was a bad Luhan. Once he had finally made Luhan pay for the item and forcibly stopped him from going back into the shop, he took the blond man back to his house. He then made Luhan to tell Minseok to meet him at the park in about an hour, and to dress nicely. Then Jongdae set to work making Luhan look presentable enough with all the random pieces of clothing he had left at the house over the years. Finally with the help of Jongdae's expert hand, Luhan was ready to go, present in the pocket of his coat. 

 

As Minseok entered the park, on the side with the bench that over looked the pond where they always met, he could see Luhan in the distance, and waved over to him, as he walked more briskly towards the man. As he neared him, Luhan skipped over and hugged him. It was reasonably warm, despite the brisk summer wind, and Luhan looked like he was dying in that coat, but refused to take it off. By now Minseok had noticed that Luhan was being even more awkward than he usually was, hands always in jacket, and eyes constantly shifting. Minseok took a deep breath. 'If you're breaking up with me, then you're an asshole. I've had to deal with you for a solid six years, so that better not be the reason you're acting so awkward,' Minseok said as Luhan gaped. 'No- I would never!' He spluttered helplessly. 'Then what IS it?' Now it was Luhans turn to take a deep breath. He looked away as he started to speak, 'Lu-Kim Minseok, has a nice ring to it doesn't it?' He was growing more and more red as Minseok did a complete 180 degree spin and walking exactly five steps before walking back and almost yelling asking a now giggling Luhan if he though that was funny. 'Ass that is no way to propose, if that was what it was, that is a nasty, nasty pun, and I will never accept anyone who says anything like that!' 

'Okay, okay,' Luhan relented and finally stopped laughing. He then got down onto one knee and pulled out the small box that he had just purchased. He then opened it to reveal a small but gorgeous ring, with a single diamond in the middle, to Minseok. 'Minseok, despite my idiocy, will you accept me as you alpha forever, and do the honours of marrying me?' Luhan stared up at Minseok expectantly, and the elder couldn't help but smile, as he pulled Luhan back up and into a tight embrace, before kissing him tenderly. 'Of course.'


End file.
